kisekae_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexa
"Yeah yeah, whatever just remember I'm One of a Kind" - Alexa Personality Alexa is a calm but yet surprisingly short tempered individual. However; she seems to have somewhat higher than the average amount of intelligence when it comes to things she actually enjoys, such as wrestling and the paranormal. She has a bad habit of wearing jackets or sweaters outside no matter what the temperature is. Most of what she enjoys doing is wrestling with her family members, sleeping, watching cartoons, watching anime, watching YouTube, or listening / reading CreepyPastas. Her biggest hobby in life is sleeping, she enjoys sleeping so much so that she can sleep for hours at a time, sometimes even a full day, and not really care or notice. Her humor seems to be pretty dark especially when she deems someone to be deserving of punishment she can be extremely sadistic usually it revolves around if her zombie / zombies has / have done something wrong in her eyes the punishments can be anything from a simple piledriver to a full on chain them up and whip them scenario as its mostly her zombies that she needs to discipline on a daily basis. When it comes to her Prize Fights she will try not to kill her opponents however if she must she will kill them and show no remorse even take some sort of thrill from it. The thing she despises the most are perverted strangers who try to constantly leer at or spy on her, especially if they're men. She also despises naruto fans, as she views them with the lowest morals of anyone or anything on the planet. Lastly she has a hard time showing emotions in public and often times suffers from mental break downs when she cant explain it, so she tends to try to avoid emoting. Biography Alexa began her career as a Prize Fighter on the fighting Roster of FDC, a superpowered wrestling / fighting company that did shows nearly every week. It had one major show every week and that fighting show encompased the entire city that was as well oddly named FDC. After a year with the company she won the major FDC championship (The FDC Fighting Championship) from the long time champion and her former mentor known as Archangel after he had done a heel turn and became The Archdevil. Mid-way through her run with the company known as FDC she began a Guild (known as The Rafterz) with her long time friend, brother and teammate Ryusuke. She kept the Championship until the company went under and went on to wrestle for Scorn winning the Scorn Women's Title. However; when Archangel reformed the FDC Roster a few months after the main company's collapse she was immediately signed onto the company that does shows to a Post Apocalyptic City. Physical Traits * Vampire Physiology - Due to being bitten by a Bat she became a Vampire that can walk in the daylight hours. * Video Game Physiology - The people from the city of FDC and from her version of Earth can go through life as a giant video game. * Glitching - Due to being able to interact with life like a giant video game she has the ability to force Glitches at will as a mode of teleportation Powers * Portal Magic - Her primary power is a form of Magic that can be used for both offense and defense as it allows her to summon and control portals at will. * Dimensional Storage - Due to her being able to manipulate portals through her Portal Magic she can store items or beings in a sort of personal void / domain. She can even store attacks for later usage * Personal Domain / Void - She has a personal domain that she can store items in and enter herself in at will. * Portal Combat - She can use her portals for offensive purposes. * Summoning - She can summon whatever she stores in her personal void at will, she can also summon whomever she stores in personal void as a Zombie if she so chooses. * Planeswalking - She can open Portals to different realities. * Attack Direction Manipulation - Due to being able to manipulate and use magic to conjure portals she can redirect attacks from her opponents through using her Portals. * Zombie Manipulation - The Zombies she stores within her portal that leads her to her pocket dimension are now able to be summoned and manipulated by her telepathically. Relationships Brandy Morgan Brandy is her twin brother and best friend. Ryusuke Ryusuke is her elder brother and one of her closest friends as they were once tag team champions. Eric Eric is one of her most trusted friends and younger sister. Her Favorite Zombie Her favorite zombie is her closest and most favorited person, she is completely Yandere over them and enjoys nothing more than their attention and company. Adopted Kids She loves all her adopted kids equally and as if they were her own flesh and blood. Trivia * She is a cross between Yandere and Tsundere. * She loves The Undertaker to the point she has appointed him her senpai. * Her birthday is in January. * She is from an alternate dimension Earth where life is literally a giant video game as well as it appears in black and white with scanlines all the time. * She is a Satanist. * She has six adopted kids three sons and three daughters that her favorite Zombie helps raise and acts as a father figure towards. * Her favorite food and drink are Rootbeer and Pickles. * She has an Undefeated Streak spanning eight years. * Her primary finishing technique is a Chokeslam through a Portal she had opened that either leads to a dimension of meat grinders, blenders, or two stories in the sky. * Her other finishing technique is a Suplex in which she stands at the side and grabs the let suplexing the opponent into a portal that leads three stories in the air named the Alexaplex. Category:KadanTheAlien Category:KadanTheAlien's Characters Category:Transgender Category:Trans Category:Characters Category:Transsexual Category:Male to Female Category:LGBT Characters